fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Hot Pursuit: Unleashed
Mario Kart Hot Pursuit: Unleashed is an upcoming racing game by Clover Entertainment. It is to be released on October 29, 2013. It is for Wii U. Story Bowser's army is causing chaos in the streets of the Mushroom Kingdom. They are split into 3 crime gangs. They're greatest weapon: Their cars. There cars are customized so that they can be used as weapons of destruction. Many people don't know Mario was once a street racer, and quit that job a long time ago. However, with the rise in crime, he is forced to go back to his old ways to put a stop to the chaos. But, he's going to need cars...and lots of them. Gameplay When we first did the original Hot Pursuit, we wanted to take the classic Mario Kart and bring it to the next level. Now, we want to continue to revolutionize the Hot Pursuit franchise. We have brand new ideas. Instead of a single open-world environment like the previous games, now it is multiple large open-world environments. The game includes the latest cars on the road today for the player to unlock, purchase and drive. The multiplayer mode in this one is bigger than ever. Now, you have the option of chatting with people through a wireless headset. Not only that, you can roam the environments with other players, tearing through traffic at 90 MPH, and you can create or join gangs with other players. They have the option of ambushing enemy racers and racing with them in teams. You basically rule the city. You can smash through the streets of the city, and for the first time, the destructible environments can actually be used to help you win the race. If you ram into a traffic car, it can flip over and cause another racer to crash. All your favorite Mario characters are back as well. Each Mario character you choose actually has a certain affect on your car. If you choose Mario, your car is well-rounded. If you're Bowser, your car's strength increases 10 times its normal strength. If you're Yoshi or Luigi, your car is even faster. Not only that, there is also the brand new Wii U Steering Wheel, to make it feel like you are actually driving the car. It makes racing a whole lot easier. If you want to drift, press the X button on the controller and turn the steering wheel in any direction to drift around tight corners. A brand new feature is added as well. The single-player gameplay is not seperate from the multiplayer. You can still play offline, but you can also run into other players while cruising or rampaging through the streets. Characters 200px-Mario - New Super Mario Bros U.png|Mario 200px-NSMBULuigi.png|Luigi 321px-Yoshi MP9.png|Yoshi !Bowser.png|Bowser 200px-Peach FS.png|Peach 98px-Wario-BoardWin-MP9.png|Wario 201px-NSMBΩWaluigi.png|Waluigi 315px-ToadMP8a.png|Toad Donkeykongnew.jpg|Donkey Kong King K. Rool SSBTT.png|King K Rool Cars Exotics Ferrari California.jpg|Ferrari California Ferrari_458_Italia_in_London.jpg|Ferrari 458 Italia 2012-03-07_Motorshow_Geneva_4309.JPG|Ferrari F12 Berlinetta McLaren F12.jpg|McLaren F1 MClaren MP4-12.jpg|McLaren MP4-12C McLaren-Mercedes SLR.jpg|McLaren SLR (Mercedes-Benz) Lamborghini Aventado.jpg|Lamborghini Aventador Lamborghini Countach.jpg|Lamborghini Countach Lamborghini Diablo Roadster.jpg|Lamborghini Diablo Roadster Lamborghini Reventon.jpg|Lamborghini Reventon Lamborghini Murcielago.jpg|Lamborghini Murcielago Lamborghini Gallardo.jpg|Lamborghini Gallardo Stingray.jpg|Chevrolet Corvette Stingray 2012-Audi-R8-Exclusive.jpg|Audi R8 Ferrari F620.jpg|Ferrari F620 Muscle Car 2013 Mustang.jpg|Ford Mustang Classic Mustang.jpg|Ford Mustang (Classic) Camaro 2.jpg|Chevrolet Camaro Camaro Classic.jpg|Chevrolet Camaro (Classic) Dodge Charger.jpg|Dodge Charger Dodge Charger Classic.jpg|Dodge Charger (Classic) Challenger Dodge.jpg|Dodge Challenger 1970 Dodge Challenger.jpg|Dodge Challenger (Classic) Corvette Coupe.jpg|Chevrolet Corvette Shelby GT500.jpg|Ford Shelby Super Snake Pontiac_GTO_1966.jpg|Pontiac GTO (1966) GTR.jpg|Nissan GTR Sedan Ford Fusion.jpg|Ford Fusion Impala 2.jpg|Chevrolet Impala DCA_06_2012_Chevy_Volt_4035.JPG|Chevrolet Volt C-Max.jpg|Ford C-Max Hybrid Venza.jpg|Venza Chevy Impala.jpg|Chevy Impala Malibu 2013.jpg|Chevy Malibu Honda Accord.jpg|Honda Accord Honda Civic.jpg|Honda Civic Chevrolet Bel Air.jpg|Chevrolet Bel Air 2010 Nissan Maxima SV Sport -- 05-03-2010.jpg|Nissan Maxima Volt.jpg|Chevrolet Volt SUV 266566.jpg|Buick Encore Q72.jpg|Audi Q7 Ford Expedition.jpg|Ford Expedition Suburban.jpg|Chevy Suburban Ford Explorer 6.jpg|Ford Explorer John-Wayne-Airport-SUV-rental.png|Cadillac Escalade Grand Cherokee 2013.jpg|Jeep Grand Cherokee 11_dodge_durango.jpg|Dodge Durango Jeep Wrangler 4.jpg|Jeep Wrangler gm-2013-chevrolet-traverse-2048x1365.jpg|Chevrolet Traverse Ranger Rover Sport.jpg|Range Rover Sport RR Evoque.jpg|Range Rover Evoque Equinox.jpg|Chevrolet Equinox Pick-up Truck Ford F-150 Super Duty.jpg|Ford F-150 Chevy Silverado 2013.jpg|Chevrolet Silverado Dodge Ram 2.jpg|Dodge Ram F-250.jpg|Ford F-250 Super Duty Toyota Tundra.jpg|Toyota Tundra GMC Sierra.jpg|GMC Sierra Minivan 8439-2013-dodge-grand-caravan-353145-Front-Angle-View.jpg|Dodge Grand Caravan Dodge Caravan 2005.jpg|Dodge Grand Caravan (Classic) Sienna 2.jpg|Toyota Sienna Honda Odyssey.jpg|Honda Odyssey Nissan Quest.jpg|Nissan Quest Routan.jpg|Volkswagen Routan Honda Odyssey Classic.jpg|Honda Odyssey (Classic) Full-Size Van Ford Econoline.jpg|Ford Econoline Express.jpg|Chevrolet Express Ford Transit.jpg|Ford Transit Connect 2014-Ford-Transit-van---on-the-road.jpg|Ford Transit Nissan NV.jpg|Nissan NV Mercedes-Benz Sprinter front 20081206.jpg|Mercedes-Benz Sprinter GMC.jpg|GMC Vandura Campaign Missions Sprint You have to race to the finish line. Be sure to be the first to get there to get the most cash and rep. Some races are restricted to a certain type of car. So be sure to collect as many different kinds as you can. Getting a bronze, silver, or gold medal depends on whether you're in 1st, 2nd or 3rd. Circuit This is a mode where you have to go around the track 3 times before everyone else to win. Rampage Destroy as much property and traffic cars as you can before time runs out. If you destroy enough property before a certain time limit, you can get either a bronze medal, a silver medal, or a gold medal. Battle You are being chased by Bowser's minions. Destroy their cars that they're driving to defeat them. Power Ups, such as Koopa Shells, Banana Peels, EMPs, and Spike Strips and more are also there to help you defeat them. Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Kart: Hot Pursuit Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Racing Games Category:Fan Games